1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration damping device suitable mainly for a compact disk player or the like which is for use on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 are sectional views showing a conventional vibration damping device for an on-vehicle compact disk player. In these figures, the reference numeral 1 denotes a damper as a second member; numeral 2 denotes a damper pin as a first member; numeral 3 denotes a second vibration member for mounting the damper 1 to a fixed frame (not shown); numeral 4 denotes a first vibration member to which is attached the damper pin 2; numeral 5 denotes a hole into which is inserted the damper pin 2; and numeral 6 denotes a viscous oil as a vibration absorber sealed into the damper 1.
The operation of the conventional vibration damping device will now be described. FIG. 1 shows a state in which the damper pin 2 began to be inserted into the hole 5 of the damper 1 in the case where the second and first vibration members 3, 4 are to be mounted together.
In this state, the damper pin 2 is pushed to the inner part of the hole 5 until its front end assumes a completely inserted state in contact with the innermost wall of the hole 5, as shown in FIG. 2, and in this state the vibration applied to a fixed frame (not shown) to which is mounted the second vibration member 3, is absorbed effectively by the vibration absorber 6 sealed in the damper 1, to diminish the vibration exerted on the first vibration member 4, thereby attaining a desired vibration damping performance.
In such a conventional vibration damping device, it is necessary that the hole 5 and the damper pin 2 be kept in close contact with each other in order to exhibit the desired vibration damping performance. So if there is made an attempt to enhance the degree of such close contact, not only does it becomes difficult to effect the insertion of the damper pin 2 but also the air present in the hole 5 at the beginning of the insertion of the pin will not be exhausted and will stay within the hole, as shown in FIG. 3. As a result, the damper pin 2 can no longer be inserted into the hole to a complete extent and hence it is impossible to exhibit a satisfactory vibration damping performance.